Auslly Love
by elementalshipper11
Summary: In 2035, Austin and Ally look back on how they met and how they'll never let go.
1. Chapter 1

Austin:

"Hey Ally! Look what I found! It's our Freshman Yearbook!" I yelled out. "Could I see it?" Ally asks. "Come here!" I say. "Hold on! I have to turn on the dryer! Mady forgot to do it before Show Choir practice... again." Ally complains.

"Don't sweat it! When Max comes home from soccer he could do it." I called out. "Really? Last week, he set the microwave on fire by testing his experiment to see if his food will explode if it was overheated for at least an hour. Do you really think Max will just turn on the dryer without breaking it?" Ally sarcastically replied.

"I guess you're right. But come here! I really want you to see the Yearbook!" I begged.

"Hang on! Mady's tights have to dry before she gets home tonight or she can't use them tomorrow afternoon at Regionals! And Regionals is a big deal. Remember when we got 2nd place at Sectionals? Mady HAS to win at Regionals." Ally complained again.

"I remember what happened when you got 2nd place at Sectionals. You were so determined at winning and still going old school that you lost to that punk group that I don't remember." I said, impatiently.

"And then you joined glee club and messed everything up. Coach Simmons kicked both of us off because of YOUR unruly behavior." Ally fights.

"Like when we first met at Sonic Boom, which is now the A&A Music Factory, where we're still teaching at for over 20 years already? And where we held our wedding ceremony 18 years ago?" I smiled goofily.

"Yes, and the place where you were at, still messing around with Dez, while I was at home on bed rest 14 years ago, about to go into labor." Ally continues.

"Do you still remember the day we met? When I was playing on the drums with corndogs?" I laugh.

"And you still owe me for ruining the drum!" Ally yells back.

I roll my eyes. Ally comes into the room and sits on the bed. "Hey, where's our yearbook picture that I sent to the yearbook editor?" She asks me.

"Oh, right here! That was when I had my surgery for my vocal cords, remember? And hey, I think Dez still has the giant card!" I reminisce about that day.

"I think so. You almost ruined your voice completely because you and Dez did your handshake while you were still on vocal rest by your doctor." Ally says.

"Hey! Look at me now! 24 years later, I'm still the world's most famous male pop star." I snap back.

Ally rolls her eyes as she flips through more of the yearbook. "You might not have been if Jimmy didn't rethink his decision about you not making music."

"It still would've been worth it, because I would've been spending my entire future with you." I tell her.

Ally laughs and flips through the rest of the pages. "That was the summer before Senior Year, at the 2014 WMAs. You stole the stage from Jasmine Fiera and then made Jimmy drop you from his label while you confessed your love for me." Ally recalls.

"Yeah, and then I started playing at Club-a-Dub-Dub as Flermy McGergin. And then that weird girl Ridley was performing, and Jimmy was there, Ridley saw yams, which made my disguise fall off and then my hopes of ever making music again were dashed."

"But at the showcase a week later, I think, Trish made a deal with Jimmy for a record deal with Ridley in exchange to letting you perform again." Ally says.

"Good memories... Hey, are you done with that? I want to compare this with our Senior Yearbook." I tell her, and Ally gives me back the yearbook. "Maybe we could compare all of them with Trish and Dez and the twins! Wouldn't our kids like to know what we were like back in high school?" Ally suggests.

"Great idea! And we could also show Mady our footage from Regionals when we were Sophomores!" I suggest.

"I love you, Austin." Ally smiles and then kisses me. I kiss her back. "I love you too, Alls."


	2. Chapter 2

(One Week Later):

Ally:

All of our gang is here. Trish, Dez and Austin. And my twins. We were all at the A&A Music Factory. Lots of memories were made here. Especially at the start of our Senior year, which almost didn't happen for Austin because he didn't pass his Spanish test. And then he wowed Señora Gomez by singing a song in Spanish at the Senior carnival, where Dez mixed some purple stuff with some chemical I don't think I can remember anymore. That was kind of weird how our voices turned squeaky and high-pitched. Dez and Austin were busy talking about some new Zailiens movie (I think Zailiens 388), Mady was practicing her show choir routine with Max while Trish was being too harsh on her "constructive criticism".

I roll my eyes. I run over to Trish. "Okay, I think you're done. Twins, come here." The three of them follow me back to the edge of the stage where I was sitting at.

"Ally! Dez just told me he's going to be directing Zailiens 389! Isn't that so cool?" Austin giggles.

"Austin, I think that there are enough Zailien movies to last you a lifetime." I laugh.

"Hey, Mom? When are you going to show us the video of your Regionals? We want to see if our show choir is better or not!" Mady exclaims.

"Hold up! The video isn't pulling up on the projector yet!" Dez called over.

"In the meantime, do you guys want to know how your mom and I met?" Austin asks the twins.

"Yeah!" Mady and Max chorused.

"Ok. It all started right here. 24 years ago, this wasn't the A&A Music Factory. This was your grandpa's music store, Sonic Boom. I came into the store with your Uncle Dez, shooting a music video. I was playing drums with corndogs. Your neat-freak mother said that there shouldn't be any food in the store." Austin says.

"That is not what happened! I was working at Sonic Boom, when your Auntie Trish came in with cupcakes. Food wasn't allowed in the store, but I took it anyway, because she was my best friend. Then your dad came in and started playing on the drums with the corndogs. People aren't supposed to be playing with the instruments, and then your dad wrecked the drum." I tell the kids.

"Some accident with an old lady happened a few minutes later, and I needed to ask her something. I asked your Auntie Trish where Mom went, and she told me she was at the old storage room upstairs. I walked in on her playing a slowed down version of my hit song Double Take." Austin continues on.

"We clashed over how my song should've been sung." I finish for him.

"Then I was singing Double Take the next day when your mom was really mad at me." Trish follows.

"Turns out that your dad stole the song from me and turned it into a music video which made him famous." I replied.

"She walked in on me working out and making merchandise with your uncle Dez." Austin adds.

"Where's the part where you become a couple?" Mady asks.

"Really, Mady?" Max commented.

"That wasn't until a year later. Two years if you count the time when we permanently stayed a couple." I tell them.

"What happens next?" Dez asks.

"Dez, you know the story. We've been best friends since we were little." Austin says. Trish whacks Dez in the stomach.

"Your dad comes over and tries to persuade me into becoming his permanent songwriter, which I agreed, and then we became friends." I finish.

"Our parents both told us there was no way we could ever be able to make it into the music business." Austin said.

"But look at us now. I don't have stage fright and I get to tour with your dad every summer." I complete.

"Mom, you had stage fright?" Mady asks.


	3. Chapter 3

Austin:

"Oh yeah, she had major stage fright." I comment.

"But then how was Mom able to be in Glee Club?" Max asked.

"I didn't join Glee Club until after my stage fright went away." Ally explains.

"Your mom had a major audition for this music school, MUNY. She was so nervous about her audition that she panicked and ran out of Sonic Boom." Trish adds.

"This was two years before your mom and I met." I tell them.

"I never would've been with your dad if I never had stage fright. He helped me conquer it" Ally says.

I ruffle her hair. "We never would've gotten together if you decided to move to New York to go to MUNY."

"If Mom was so nervous throughout her audition, how did she get in?" Mady questions.

"It wasn't really an audition. The MUNY website said that Ally could do a live webcast audition. So, your Uncle Dez pretended to have piano lessons with Ally. We tricked Ally into playing some musical piece that was fancy and hard, and then we just set up the webcast to see the footage." Trish says.

"Why did she turn it down?" Max asks.

"I wanted to stay with my friends. And if I didn't turn it down, I don't think you would exist." Ally smiles.

"Come on! When will you tell us about how you became a couple?!" Mady yells.

"It was during sophomore year..."


	4. Chapter 4

Ally:

"It was during sophomore year..." Austin started.

"Ally's first crush, Elliot came into town and they started hanging out a lot. She started to blow me off and I was very jealous, so I tried making a basket, when after I started talking to your Uncle Dez, I realized that I liked your mom." Austin finishes.

"Oh, it was more that that, buddy. You're were in love with her." Dez says and does his wings move.

"What else?!" Mady asked.

"A week-ish later, my mom came to visit town and she had a book release party. I still had my stage fright, but your dad was so determined that I could get rid of my stage fright to sing in from of the audience at my mom's party. We ended up singing a duet of 'You Can Come To Me'. We hugged backstage and then we had our first kiss." I tell her.

"That's so sweet! I wish I could get a boyfriend like that!" Mady comments.

"Mady, you're only fourteen. I'm pretty sure guys will chase after you. But if he hurts you, I'm gonna kill him." Austin says.

"Dad!" Mady yells.

"We weren't even dating yet at that time. Austin was trying to decide who should be his girlfriend. Me or your Aunt Kira." I comment.

"Aunt Kira was Dad's ex-girlfriend?" Max asked.

"Yeah, but we ended up getting together days after. But then we broke up because we were putting too much pressure on being a couple." I tell the twins.

"So when did you end up permanently staying together?!" Mady asks.

"All you ever think about is romance." Max rolls his eyes.

"Then why do I have a 4.5 GPA, a mastery on the clarinet, and the lead female singer position at our show choir competitions?" Mady taunts.

"Blah!" Max sticks out his tongue.

"Guys! Anyways, it was Prom 2014. Your dad went with your Aunt Piper, Aunt Carrie's twin sister. I went with Gavin, a country star I wrote a few songs for. Dad broke up with Piper because he wanted to be there with me. Gavin and I broke up, and we got back together. We were also prom king and queen that year." I tell them.

"Where's Aunt Carrie, by the way?" Max asks.

"At home, sitting on the couch to lazy to move because she's pregnant her feet are swollen, while Junior is her personal assistant." Dez answers.

"Shouldn't you be taking care of her? I mean, you are her husband. And besides, Junior should be having fun. It's Friday night!" Trish asks.

"I guess so, but I never get to hang out with you guys anymore and I wanted to spend every moment I can with you guys." Dez pouts.

"Anyways, Mady, do you wanna hear how I confessed my love to your mom?" Austin asks.

"Eek! That would be so cool!" Mady screams.


	5. Chapter 5

Austin:

"Ok. It was before the 2014 WMAs. Ally and I were practicing how we were going to reveal to the world we were dating. Jimmy walks in on us and tells us some lame excuse to why we can't be dating." I explain.

"We called off our relationship right before the show because I was heading off on tour anyways so we thought that was the best." Ally adds.

"During the awards show, Jimmy whispered over to me and said that one day I would be up on that stage. I took a really big risk and ran up onto the stage and took the microphone away from Jasmine Fiera. Then I announced to the whole world that I loved Ally." I finish.

"Which he ended up getting dropped from his label, but a few months later, he was resigned." Ally comments.

"How was Dad able to get his record deal back?" Max asks.

"Jimmy wanted to sign one of the music factory students and I bargained with him that she would get a record deal if he gives Austin his deal back." Trish says.

"How'd you guys get married?" Mady asks.

"Mady!" Max groans.

"I'm just asking! Besides, Mom and Dad are the cutest couple ever!" Mady shrieks.

Max covers his ears.

"Do you wanna find out about how I proposed?" I asked her.

Mady just shrieked again.

"Ok. It was eighteen years ago. Your mom was only nineteen and this was sometime in April, spring break of freshman year in college, 2017. I was studying at NYU, while she was studying at Harvard. We went out to dinner and I took her to this fancy restaurant. We were out under the stars and we watched the fireworks. I got down on one knee, said a suckish, but romantic speech that wooed her over and she said yes." I tell her.

"Wow..." Mady awes.


	6. Chapter 6

Ally:

"So what do we do now? The story is now full circle." I ask.

"Look at our high school yearbooks and perform some songs?" Austin suggested.

"I think that's a perfect idea." I told him. We kissed and then went to go have fun with our twins.


	7. AN Please Read

Hey guys! It's been a while. I'm thinking of writing a sequel to Auslly Love. It would be about my OCs (Max and Mady) battling through high school and stuff. School's ending in a month, so expect some more uploads!

Til next time,

elementalshipper11

PS, I know this is the second time I've changed my user. None of them seem to fit me.

If you remember:

dbajet6113 and queendanib, Kudos to you!


End file.
